Units
Units There are various types of Patapon that can be integrated into the player's army that are unlocked throughout the course of the game. There are six unit types in the game. The player may use a maximum of three unit types plus Hatapon. This makes unit selection and formation a key strategy aspect of the game. *'Hatapon' - This Patapon is the first one available to the game, and functions to rally the army together. Holds high the Patapon banner and does not participate in combat. His death, or the death of every Patapon except him, results in mission failure. Hata (旗) means "flag" in Japanese. *'Yaripon' - Spear-Throwing Patapon. This is the initial unit type given to the player to control, and is useful for both hunting and fighting. Their fever attack is a jumping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. A Yaripon squad consists of 6 Yaripon. Yari (槍) means "spear" in Japanese. *'Tatepon' - Axe-Wielding Patapon. These Patapon are equipped with axes/swords and shields and are primarily melee fighters. They are useless while hunting, as their attack range is negligible at best and scares off prey. Tatepons are arguably the best defense Patapon units, as their shields can protect the entire army from projectile attack. While in fever mode, their shields increase in size and provide better protection. A Tatepon squad consists of 6 Tatepon. Tate (盾) means "shield" in Japanese. *'Yumipon' - Archer Patapon. These Patapon have the largest attack range in the game (wind can increase and decrease the range of their attack depending on which way it is blowing) and are always placed in back of any army. While they are extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, they are vulnerable to fire. While in fever mode, they shoot three arrows every attack instead of one. A Yumipon squad consists of 6 Yumipon. Yumi (弓) means "bow" in Japanese. *'Kibapon' - Cavalry Patapon. Equipped with horses and halberds, Kibapons deal heavy damage and knock back enemy troops. While relatively useless normally, they become faster and push back enemies with great power when in fever mode. They should only be used by a skilled player. A Kibapon Squad consists of 3 Kibapon. Kiba (騎馬) means "horse-rider" in Japanese. *'Dekapon' - Mace-Wielding Patapon. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky, and as a result do massive damage to their targets. Unfortunately, Dekapons are extremely slow, which tempers their awesome might. While in fever mode, Dekapon have a ground pound attack that stuns enemies. A Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapon. Deka (でかい) means "gargantuan" in Japanese. *'Megapon' - Horn Playing Patapon. They are taller than most other Patapons, and carry around massive horns. To attack, they play their horns and the sound waves that are projected take on physical form, flying at the enemy and causing damage. Megapons have a variety of attacks, but the two most utilized are a standard wave of 3 blue notes that bounce off of and around the enemy, causing ricochet damage, and a massive red note only used during fever mode or after using the charge- up song then attacking, that hits multiple times causing massive damage. The other is a green note that is only used when you use the charge song (circle, circle, triangle, triangle) and then the defense song (triangle, triangle, square, circle) This song can only be obtained by the Great Dokaknel level (second worm level). A Megapon squad consists of 3 Megapon. The Zigoton army is a direct parallel to the Patapon army and are named in an identical fashion, e.g. a Zigoton Kibapon is called a Kibaton. During the 'birthing' phase at the Tree of Life, players can use different combination of ka-ching and raw materials they gathered during individual hunting missions, minigames, and other means. Higher quality or rare ingredients coupled with higher ka-ching costs results in higher quality base units.